1. Field of the Invention
The invention is generally related to sports belts such as, by way of example, weight lifting belts and the like, and is specifically directed to a sport belt having a cinchable one way hook and loop type fastener system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sports belts such as weightlifting belts and the like are well known. Typically, the belt includes a support pad for supporting the lower lumbar region of the back, an abdominal pad for providing support on the abdominal wall of the wearer, and a fastener system which allows the belt to be securely tightened around the waist of the wearer.
It is common to provide cinchable fasteners on such belts. A dual fastener system is often used, wherein the belt is placed around the waist of the user and held in position by a first fastener system. The belt is then cinched and tightened by a second fastener system to provide a snug, supporting fit.
Examples of such belts are shown in my earlier patents and co-pending applications, as follows:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,488, entitled: Support Device, dated Sep. 9, 1991; PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,758, entitled: Belt Support Device With Adjustable Hook & Loop-Type Fastener, dated Feb. 11, 1992; PA1 U.S. application Ser. No. 07/728,742, entitled: Support and Utility Belt, filed Jul. 12, 1991, Amendment filed Jul. 21, 1992; and PA1 U.S. application Ser. No. 07/665,980, entitled: Adjustable Hook and Loop-Type Fastener Assembly, filed Mar. 7, 1992, Final Fee Paid Jul. 23, 1992.
Over the years it has become desirable to use hook and loop type fastener systems because of the ease and efficiency of their application. Also, such fasteners are infinitely adjustable, permitting the belt to be used on a variety of users with maximum comfort and fit, providing a great advantage over loop and tongue type fastener systems which are only incrementally adjustable.
One of the problems with hook and loop type fasteners is their tendency to become semi-permanently secured upon contact, making them undesirable for use in cinchable type fastener systems. One way of solving this problem is shown in my earlier U.S. application Ser. No. 07/665,980. As there shown, a removable flap is positioned over the pad on one of the fastener elements, precluding contact between the fastener elements until the belt is properly cinched about the waist. This permits the hook and loop type fastener system to be utilized on a cinchable fastener design.
There remains, however, a need for a hook and loop type fastener which is cinchable in one direction and semipermanently secured in the opposite direction, greatly enhancing the use of hook and loop type fastener elements in cinchable securing systems.